Sex On A Cruise Ship
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: Title says it all


Sex on a Cruise Ship

By: Jessica

Disclaimer: I don't own Phil Brooks(aka CM Punk) just own the story and the OC. I alson don't own the WWE.

Jessica stood at the end of the big luxurious cruise ship crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe that her boyfriend of a year and two days deserted her on this ship because he found some cheap whore.

They were supposed to have a romantic get away just the two of them since it was their one year anniversary. With a wine bottle in one hand she drank until she felt like throwing up.

Holding the empty wine bottle up, she slurred," TO HELL WITH MEN!"

Throwing the bottle into the sea she suddenly had a killer headache. Feeling dizzy and sea sick she threw up loads of vomit into the water. Slumping against the railing she pulled out the roll of rope in her purse and preceded to tie it onto the railing and around her neck. Climbing over it she counted 1...2...3... and jumped off.

Jessica's plan of committing suicide didn't follow through though. Instead her weight gave in and snapped the rope and she fell into the cold water. Trying to pass out she tried consuming the oceans salt water so she could dehydrate and die.

Phil Brooks hummed happily as he walked the deck of the cruise ship. After touring for what seemed like years he needed something like this. A place where people had no idea who he was, a ship drifting off into the vast ocean away from land, and some fine looking women.

Walking to the end of the ship he leaned over the railing admiring the bright blue moon up in the night sky. He loved the night, it made him feel so liberated. Suddenly a foul odor crept up his nose, the smell of vomit.

Glancing down he saw a head of person with a glimpse of strawberry blonde hair. Squinting his eyes, he noticed a young lady unconscious, floating in the water.

Throwing off his jacket, shoes, and socks, he climbed over the railing and dived into the cool water. Swimming over to the young ladies helpless body, Phil took her into his arms and swam back to the boat. Gathering all his strength he successfully put her body onto the deck.

Rushing to her side Phil searched for a pulse and fortunately he found one beating weakly in her neck. Glancing at the ship clock it was already midnight and it was lights out for everyone. So there was no one he could call.

Fearing she might be in shock or suffering from pneumonia, Phil took her soaking body and carried her into his room. Placing her onto the chair, Phil searched his baggage carrier for some spare clothes.

After finding a white t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants Phil tried slapping her face to wake her up but she was still passed out. He did that for five minutes until he faced the fact that he would have to dress her himself.

Trying his best to suppress the line of thoughts crossing his mind, Phil carried her to the bed face down and he began slowly unzipping her golden dress and slipping it off.

Taking off her soaking underwear, Phil turned her body over and stared at the naked body before him. Phil gulped, here he was with a beautiful young woman, naked and unconscious. Shaking his head out of the horny state, he quickly slipped her long legs into the pair of pants and slipped on the t-shirt.

Grabbing his hair dryer he dried her hair. He was taught never to sleep while your hair was wet cause it'll make you blind. Once that was done Phil tucked her in and took a deep breath.

After that Phil changed into his sleeping clothes and dried his own hair. Searching the drawer for a spare blanket and pillow Phil slept on the floor.

Jessica woke up to the phosphorescence of the sun filtering through the tiny window. Squinting from the bright sunlight she felt her head beating. Rubbing her temples she was faced with a bad hang over and a running nose.

Sniffling, her sleepy eyes searched her surroundings and she noticed it wasn't her room. Looking down she wasn't in her own clothes. Looking over at the ship clock that hung above the door it was already one in the afternoon. Climbing out of bed she stepped onto a big lump and screamed.

"Who are you?" she asked nervously.

The young male stared at her half awake, half asleep, "You're awake."

"I'm aware of that. So who are you?"

"I'm Phil... Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh... I'm Jessica and no, I feel horrible, am I dead? Is this what heaven's supposed to be like?"

"You're not dead, I kind of saved you last night,"

"Oh, great, a person tries to commit suicide and what happens? Someone saves you,"

"You tried to kill yourself last night? Why?"

"Long story short, my boyfriend is a bastard,"

"Oh I see, I think you should lie back down and catch some rest since you're sick, I'll get some chicken soup from the kitchen if you'd like some and I'll grab some Dimetap for that running nose and an ice pack for your forehead since you're burning up," he said placing his hand over her forehead.

"Are you some sort of doctor?" Jessica asked.

"Uhhh...," Phil thought for a minute unsure if he wanted to reveal his identity," No I'm not but I'm the oldest of five children and I think I can handle things like this." Phil took a breath of relief.

'Good save,' he thought.

"Now I'm going to head over to the kitchen and you just stay here and make yourself comfortable,"

Jessica watched as Phil slipped out of the room. She laid back down onto the bed.

'He's not bad looking. In fact he's cute.' Jessica thought as a deviant smile curved at her lips. Suddenly her ex-boyfriend was the last thing on her mind and now she was getting ideas in her head about the things she wanted to do with Phil.

About twenty minutes later, Phil came back with a cart full of food. Jessica quickly slurped down the chicken soup while Phil munched on some food. After they both finished eating Jessica took a teaspoon of the grape flavored Dimetap.

"You know Phil my nose is starting to clear up," Jessica announced.

"That's nice," Phil responded.

"In life I've observed that in order to have a quick recovery from an ailment or some sort of pestilence we need a boost of morale,"

Phil looked at Jessica puzzled, "Damn, just use big words on me... but okay."

"What I'm saying is lets watch T.V.," Jessica grinned and reached for the remote. "How did you get such a nice room in this ship. Isn't it expensive and you don't look like the type of guy to be handling that kind of money... unless you're some fugitive...,"

"No way! Well, see I have a high paying job,"

"I can see that. Are you some sort of pimp or something?"

"Hell no! I'm in the wrestling industry,"

"Really?"

"Stop that, I'm a wrestler in the WWE,'" Phil said reaching for his bag and pulling out his copy of the lastest DVD that had him on it.

"Wow, that's you," Jessica said pointing at Phil.

For the remainder of the time, Phil and Jessica talked, laughed, and watched T.V. Time does fly when you're having fun. Jessica hopped off the bed and walked over to the window and stared out at the dark night, the peaceful ocean flowing.

Jessica felt new and great. Now it was time for her mission and she knew just the way to get Phil. Letting out a fake yawn, she stretched her long arms. Feeling her muscles were tense an idea popped into her head.

"Phil could you do me a favor?" Jessica asked him.

"Sure what is it?"

"Could you give me a massage, my muscles feel all tight and tense. I need you to loosen them up,"

"I'm really not that good at massages...,"

"That's okay I'll guide you,"

Jessica climbed into the bed face down. Phil stood beside her.

"Start with my shoulders," she ordered.

Phil slowly placed his hands onto her shoulders and started making massaging motions. Jessica let out little moans of satisfaction which was turning Phil on inside.

"That was good Phil, now go onto my upper back and slowly make your way down to the lower part of my back but I think it would feel a hell of a lot better with my shirt off,"

Phil watched as Jessica peeled out of her shirt leaving her topless. He took a deep breath as his hands moved down her back. Feeling her smooth skin against his fingertips was killing him inside.

"Mmmm, that was wonderful Phil but I feel like I need a shower... care to join me?"

Phil let out a nervous laugh. "You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not," she smiled seductively.

Taking Phil's hand she walked him over to the bathroom.

"Hmmm, this is such a nice bathroom, and what a nice beautiful big tub. Good for fucking," Jessica pointed out. She walked to the tub and turned on the shower letting the water run.

"Jessica, I think you over dosed on the Dimetap," Phil said.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine. Now strip or I'll do it for you," Jessica told him as she slipped out of her shorts.

Phil stood there frozen looking at her perfectly shaped body. A part of him told him to tell her to leave and the other part told him to get naked and go for it. Phil was too caught up in his arguing thoughts that he didn't notice Jessica kneeling before him pulling down his pants and underwear.

"OH MY GOD!" Phil yelled the moment he felt Jessica's hands gripping his hard cock.

"I knew that would snap you out of your thoughts," she said slowly jerking him off.

Planting kisses up his abdomen, his chest, to his collarbone, up the side of his neck, to his cheek, right to his full luscious lips. Jessica sighed against his lips and slowly Phil returned the kiss.

Slipping her tongue through his lips, their tongues encircled each other. Jessica reached for the hem of Phil's t-shirt and pulled it off him. Running her fingertips over his smooth lean chest as she captured his lips and pulled him into the shower.

The water ran over their bodies. Jessica reached for the bar of soap and gathered up a nice lather and started running it over his chest. Her hands soaped every inch of his body.

Standing up, they locked into another passionate kiss.

Grabbing the bar of soap, Phil pinned Jessica against the wall. Running his soapy hands messily all over her body. Rubbing his hands hard onto her pointed nipples and circling his fingers all over her aching cunt.

Rinsing her body clean of the soap, Phil placed his lips onto her hard pointed nipple. Taking it in between his teeth as Jessica weaved her fingers into his wet hair, bringing his face closer to her.

Jessica let out a moan of pleasure when she felt his two long fingers shoving in and out of her. Her juices flowed down to her legs as she felt herself nearing her release.

"Oh Phil, don't stop...," she breathed.

While burying his face in the side of her neck, Phil thrusted his fingers deeper into her while his thumb rubbed against her throbbing clit. Jessica grinded herself against his fingers as she screamed his name in pleasure when she reached her climax.

"Oh, we're not done yet," Phil breathed against Jessica's ear.

Locking into a long kiss, they finished their shower. Taking Jessica's freshly washed body into his arms, he carried her out of the bathroom and headed straight for the bed.

Placing her onto the bed, Phil took his position on top of her, his lips hungrily searching hers. Jessica let out a loud gasp when Phil entered, filling her up to the core. His cock gliding in and out of her body.

Gazing into his blue eyes, Jessica flipped their bodies over, so that she was on top of Phil. Jessica began to ride Phil's cock, grinding her hips against him as he thrusted inside her.

"Oh... Phil, fuck me, make me cum...," Jessica moaned as she felt herself nearing her release.

Phil then flipped their bodies again, pinning her down against the bed. Holding her close to his body, Phil rammed his cock into her. Jessica was panting now, and she felt her walls beginning to crumble. With each breath she took, her orgasm grew.

Phil thrusted until he felt Jessica's muscles tighten around his length causing him to loose control. He thrusted until he released all his cum into her. Jessica screamed his name in pleasure when she reached her orgasm, her heart beating rapidly.

Jessica held Phil's sweaty body close to hers as they slowly came down from their high, kissing his neck as he kissed hers. Looking one last time into each other's eyes they kissed good night and fell asleep in each other's arms anticipating what tomorrow would be like...

The End


End file.
